The present invention relates to a mobile terminal having a function of measuring air sensitivity of global positioning system GPS and displaying the measured air sensitivity of GPS on a display unit in a mobile terminal.
FIG. 1 is a flow chart showing a conventional method for measuring air sensitivity of global positioning system GPS. In the conventional method, a user carries a mobile terminal having global positioning system GPS and enters a street or a field for a field test to measure air sensitivity of GPS in the mobile terminal at step S101. The user starts to perform functions of GPS in the mobile terminal at step S102. The user determines whether or not the functions of the GPS in the mobile terminal is well-performed by using additional equipment such as a diagnostic monitoring device and if the functions of the GPS is well-performed, the user stops to measure the air sensitivity of the GPS at step S103. If the functions of the GPS are not well-performed, the user performs a debugging procedure at step S104 and restart to whole procedure for measuring the air sensitivity of the GPS in the mobile terminal from the step S101.
The conventional method for measuring the air sensitivity of the GPS may have an advantage such that the user can measure air sensitivity of the GPS by himself. However, it also has drawbacks. At first, there is no numerical reference for measuring the air sensitivity of GPS. Therefore, the air sensitivity of GPS cannot be accurately reported to users. According to the conventional method, the air sensitivity of GPS is analyzed by user""s experience of using the GPS. That is, the air sensitivity of GPS is tested and measured by performing the function of GPS and determining how well the functions of GPS are performed. Secondly, after debugging the GPS in the mobile terminal, whole annoying procedure of measuring method is performed again such as the user has to carry the mobile terminal having GPS functions and brings it outside for field test.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a mobile terminal having a function to measure an air sensitivity of global positioning system GPS by obtaining a pulse density modulation value from an auto gain control AGC amplifier in the mobile terminal, without using additional equipment such as a diagnostic monitor.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a mobile terminal having a function to measure an air sensitivity of global positioning system GPS and displaying the measured air sensitivity on a display unit in the mobile terminal.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a method for measuring air sensitivity of global positioning system GPS by predicting the air sensitivity of GPS according to the pulse density modulation values from an auto gain control AGC amplifier in the mobile terminal and displaying the measured air sensitivity of GPS on a display unit in the mobile terminal, without using additional equipment such as a diagnostic monitor.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for measuring air sensitivity of global positioning system GPS, the method including the steps of: a) obtaining values of pulse density modulation PDM of auto gain control AGC amplifier in the mobile terminal within a predetermined time interval and storing the obtained values; b) analyzing the air sensitivity of the GPS by calculating a mean value of obtained values; c) displaying an analyzing result of step b) on a display unit of the mobile terminal as the air sensitivity of GPS.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, there is also provided a mobile terminal having a function to measure air sensitivity of global positioning system GPS, including: measurement mean for obtaining values of pulse density modulation PDM of auto gain control AGC amplifier in the mobile terminal within a predetermined time interval; storage means for storing the obtained values; analysis means for analyzing the air sensitivity of the GPS by calculating a mean value of obtained values; and display means for displaying the analyzing result of the analysis means as the air sensitivity of the GPS.